5 sentidos
by Koyama-chan
Summary: Amu e Ikuto agora são casados e vivendo uma vida feliz juntos. Mas agora Ikuto não consegue mais enxergar as coisas por um acidente e cabe a Amu ajuda-lo a superar a depressão e mostrar que isso não é o fim. Como ela fará isso? Descubra lendo!


Depois de três anos de namoro Ikuto Tsukiyomi, o violinista de 25 anos finalmente faz o pedido mais esperado por todos para a garota dos seus sonhos Amu Hinamori, uma bela jovem de 22 anos.

-Amu, você quer casar comigo?-Ele disse sorrindo ajoelhado dentro do restaurante mais refinado da cidade, segurando em uma das mãos o anel que faria seu futuro perfeito com apenas uma resposta dela.

-Sim!-Ela disse o abraçando bem forte. -É claro que me caso com você, Ikuto.

O casamento foi em poucas palavras, magnífico. Com todos os familiares e amigos do feliz casal. E apesar de a longo tempo eles terem perdido a capacidade de ver os seus Charas, Amu e Ikuto os podiam sentir bem pertos deles muito felizes pelo seu casamento.

E agora Amu cozinha o jantar esperando Ikuto voltar quando o telefone toca.

-Alô?-Ela atente. –Sim, é ela.

Uma pergunta do outro lado da linha.

-Sim, ele é o meu marido.

Por um bom tempo Amu permaneceu em silêncio ouvindo a pessoa do outro lado. À medida que a pessoa continuava a falar o ar pareceu escapar dos pulmões de Amu.

-Em que hospital?-Ela perguntou com os olhos marejados. -Sim, obrigada, muito obrigada.

A próxima coisa que Amu fez foi pegar a bolça e a jaqueta e sair correndo de casa. Com as mãos tremendo ela pegou o seu celular e digitou o número rezando para que atendesse logo.

-Amu?-Perguntou Utau do outro lado.

-Utau! Acabei de receber um telefonema dizendo que Ikuto sofreu um acidente e está no hospital em cirurgia.

-Ai Meu Deus! Se acalme, Amu. -Utau respondeu também abalada pelas notícias. – Kukai e eu chegaremos no hospital daqui a pouco, eu aviso outros.

-Está bem. -Ela desligou já chegando à recepção do hospital. -Eu sou a esposa de Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Amu foi levada até sala de espera fora da sala de cirurgia e ouvia tudo o que aconteceu no acidente.

Ikuto, para evitar bater num menino que brincava na rua, desviou o carro e sofreu uma colisão direta com um poste. Amu cobria seu rosto com as mãos chorando e rezando que tudo ficasse bem e que Ikuto continuasse vivo!

Ela o amava tanto, não saberia o que fazer sem ele.

-Amu!-Ela ouviu antes de sentir os braços de Utau a abraçando.

Logo após a chegada de Utau e Kukai, o resto do grupo também foi chegando chocados com as notícias. Utau segurava fortemente a mão de Amu, Nagihiko e Rima iam e vinham com bebidas para o grupo, Yaya e Kairi rezavam em silêncio perto de Amu e Kukai e Tadase discutiam bem baixinho sobre o ocorrido.

Finalmente um dos médicos saiu, mas antes de falar qualquer coisa ele fora cercado por todos do grupo.

-Quem de vocês é a esposa do paciente?-O médico disse se desviando com cuidado do grupo um pouco assustado.

- Sou eu!-Amu gritou sem perceber.

-Tudo saiu muito bem na cirurgia e seu marido irá viver.

Essas eram as noticias mais felizes que Amu já ouviu na vida. E mais lagrimas vieram com um sorriso ofuscante de alegria enquanto olhava seus amigos.

-Podemos vê-lo? -Utau perguntou.

-Podem, porém lembrem-se que ele ainda está sobre o efeito da morfina. Ele logo deve acordar, mas por favor, não o perturbem muito.

Amu e Utau lideraram o grupo até o quarto onde Ikuto dormia tranquilamente. A primeira coisa que Amu fez ao entrar foi beijar a bochecha do seu marido agradecendo a Deus por ainda ter um marido para beijar.

-Hum... –Ele gemeu acordando.

-Ikuto?-Amu perguntou docemente.

Ele não abriu os olhos mas todos sabiam que ele estava acordado quando deu um grande bocejo.

-Amu? O que aconteceu?

-Ikuto, você bateu o carro para desviar de uma criança e agora você acabou de sair da sala de cirurgia. -Utau disse sem hesitar.

-Que coisa. -Ele disse com um sorriso de deboche. -Agora eu só tenho cinco vidas.

Todos riram da piada e agora Ikuto abrira seus olhos para encontrar sua Amu, porém algo extremamente o chocou.

-Pessoal, por que não lingaram as luzes?-Ele disse encarando pura escuridão.

-Do que você está falando, Ikuto?-Utau perguntou.

-Por que estamos no escuro?-Ele perguntou de novo.

Amu fez o primeiro raciocínio, porém os outros logo entenderam a situação também.

-Eu vou chamar o médico. -Disse Tadase saindo do quarto.

O olhar de Ikuto encarava o vazio apesar de estar parecendo procurando alguma coisa.

-Amu. -Ele chamou com a voz abafada.

-Vamos sair agora. -Rima falou já empurrando todos para fora do quarto menos Amu.

Amu não sabia o que fazer muito menos o que falar. Ela apenas foi abraçar seu marido e deixar o gesto mostrar que não importava o que acontecesse com eles, enquanto eles estivessem juntos, tudo ficaria bem.

O medico chegou acompanhado de uma enfermeira e pediu licença por interromper o momento. E após minutos de tensão no ar o medico dá um longo suspiro após o exame.

-E então?-Amu perguntou.

-É complicado. -O medico disse. -A batida da cabeça o deixou cego. Se é definitivo, eu não sei dizer.

-Então eu ainda tenho chance de voltar a enxergar, né?

-Difícil dizer. -Ele apenas disse, se desculpou e depois saiu deixando o casal a só.

-Amu...

Ikuto não teve tempo para falar mais nada. Amu o abraçou novamente perto de si como se ele fosse desaparecer no ultimo segundo.

-Eu estou feliz, Ikuto. -Ela disse quase que num sussurro. –Eu estou feliz por ainda conseguir abraçar você, Ikuto.

O garoto-gato apenas sorriu da frase de sua mulher, o fez lembrar dos velhos tempos. Do tempo de confronto com uma certa garota de cabelo cor-de-rosa, não conseguiu conter as lagrimas de virem com as lembranças e o significado que elas teriam de agora em diante.

Nunca mais veria o sol ou a lua, nem a cara dos seus amigos. Muito menos o lindo sorriso que Amu dava quando ele acordava, nunca mais veria a beleza de sua própria esposa, só teria lembranças do passado para mostra-lo como ela era.

-Amu, não me deixe. -Ele disse baixinho contra o seu corpo.

-Eu não vou. -Ela jurou.


End file.
